Link
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! A 5927 songfic. Song: Link Artist: L'Arc en ciel. Some angst but not too much. Please enjoy.


Asuka: RE-WRITTEN! Enjoy.

* * *

_Do you remember?_

_When we were young, there was a door we couldn't reach even standing on tiptoes_

_Not caring about the time, we just wandered about_

_and always end up in the road's maze._

The easier, younger days.

When they were 15 and new to this whole ordeal.

The Vongola famiglia, the mafia, fighting...it was deadly but compared to what they faced now it was damn simple.

Going to school.

Hanging out together.

Letting the days pass by as if tomorrow would always be there, waiting.

Taking the days they spent together for granted.

And for some reason things always worked out.

In the end everything was fine.

_I couldn't stop myself from unconsciously searching for your smile_

_Even now, nothing has changed,I still keep on running to you._

Gokudera remembered his days with Tsuna.

Doing anything to make his boss happy.

Even a few years later it was the same.

Taking on all the work he could and maybe more, just so his dear tenth could relax and not stress out.

_No matter how apart we are, our feelings are linked and connected together._

_Even if a mischievous fate befalls us,it will never break._

Then that day...it happened.

He had just gone on a mission for Tsuna only to come home to solemn silence, and sad faces.

Tsuna...he was dead.

Gunned down in public by those guys...the Millefiore famiglia.

By Shouchi...

He never forgot...that feeling.

The loneliness he knew all too well.

The loneliness that made him feel like dying.

But he remembered.

Even if Tsuna wasn't there he would keep his promise.

That they would watch the fireworks, together,

_Someone should have noticed_

_That the future that we've been yearning for is just ahead_

_Someday, on a clear cloudless day,_

_I want to show you a world where the tools of war had already disappeared._

He had just read a poem about peace written by (at least he assumed) some peace loving hippie.

What an idiot.

He almost scoffed at it.

There was no such thing as peace on earth. He knew from first hand experience.

Though the more he thought about it, it sounded great.

A world where violence was nothing but a bad nightmare, where maybe the mafia really _**was**_ a game, where Tsuna was **alive**.

It was foolish but it sounded wonderful.

_This world's falling apart, where people can't stop hurting each other_

_But because I've met you, I don't fear anything anymore._

He didn't know how to explain it.

Meeting Tsuna made him feel...stronger.

Because he knew no matter what happened he would be there waiting.

Now that he was gone, it was the same.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought that Tsuna had left a lasting impression.

_I don't care how much my body burns, as long as it's for you._

_I'll fly up the pure white heavens and protect you_

Gokudera of the future was hoping that his younger self was enjoying himself, and his moments with Tsuna.

-----TYE-----

Gokudera snuck up on Tsuna and hugged him from behind.

"Hayato!" Tsuna shrieked.

Gokudera chuckled "What is it Tsuna?"

"D-don't sneak up behind me!" Tsuna shrieked again, his face covered in a light blush.

_No matter how apart we are, our feelings our connected._

_Even if a mischievous fate befalls me,it will never break._

---TYL----

Gokudera placed the flowers on Tsuna's coffin.

"Non importa quanto siamo lontani, i nostri sentimenti sono uniti..." he said, looking at the black coffin, a glittering golden 'X' shining from the sunlight.

He smiled, his forest green eyes softening.

"Anche se io andassi incontro ad un destino avverso, non finirà mai."

_I don't care how much my body burns, as long as it's for you._

_It would be nice if one day, I can show you the world born anew._

----TYE-----

Gokudera hugged Tsuna.

_'I'll never stop loving you and I'll never let you go.'_

_

* * *

_Asuka: Okay the thing Gokudera said is in Italian and what he said is: _**No matter how apart we are, our feelings our connected. Even if a mischievous fate befalls me,it will never break**__._ Which is what the lyric line says.

The literal translation is: _**No matter how far away we are, our feelings are bond together. Even if I met an adverse fate, it will never end.**_


End file.
